


Morning Routine

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Han likes to go down on Luke, M/M, Morning Sex, luke likes this, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has found a creative way to wake Luke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry for this filth. Semi-sequel to Oral Fixation. Of course, written for @fruityintheloops. We need more trans!Luke and I am very willing to provide. Also, consent wasn't written, but it was explicitly granted beforehand. Remember kids, consent is sexy!

A sudden wave of artificial light signaled the start of a new day on the _Millennium Falcon_.

Han was roused into an easy, half-aware consciousness. The slightest weight of groggy weariness dissipated with a slow fluttering of eyelids. After several blinks, the fog over his eyes cleared, and he was met with the familiar interior of his cabin. 

Bearings settled, he stretched away the pleasant ache that took hold of his muscles. A yawn escaped him as his skin soaked in the warmth that surrounded him, threatening to lull him back into the comfort of his dreams. The source of such a wonderful heat stirred slightly against him, but ultimately remained trapped in sleep. 

A great deal of willpower was summoned to turn Han’s body towards his bed guest, but the effort was well worth it. Luke’s blonde locks were swept haphazardly away from his sweet face. Long eyelashes rested gently against the curve of his cheeks. His rose-petal lips parted to allow the tiniest of snores to escape. The older man couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable display next to him. 

Unwilling to wake the notoriously cranky riser all at once, he carefully unwrapped the dozing Jedi from his blankets. Once the boy was fully revealed to him, Han’s blood sped from his quickening heart to his hardening cock. 

Luke was utterly gorgeous, especially wearing nothing but a loose shirt of Han’s and a flimsy pair of underwear. Although the image was one he had seen countless of times before, it never ceased to spur a reaction from him. A possessive instinct radiated from his chest while he allowed his eyes to roam over his lover’s lean form draped in his garment. Passed the fabric of his claim, the milky skin of the boy’s strong legs enticed him to touch. 

Fantasies of an early morning romp hijacked Han’s higher thought processes, but unfortunately, the cold, stale air of the Falcon did nothing to wake Luke for such an event. The boy didn't even move, much to the older man’s chagrin. Briefly, he considered shaking Luke, despite his earlier reservations. The thought was quickly dispelled by Luke parting his shapely thighs minutely. 

Han’s sudden spark of inspiration was evident in the smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips. He eased his body down the length of his bed until his chest was at level with the start of Luke’s upper thighs. After lifting Luke’s leg with great care, he settled in the new space before easing the appendage back down. 

Luke's underwear was loose, easily pulled away from him without bothering the small Jedi. _Naughty boy_ , Han thought to himself; Luke’s pleasant dreams made themselves known. The folds of his pussy already glistened with juices, and his engorged clit had peaked out from under its hood. _Were you thinking of me?_

Not one to waste time, Han leaned forward and used the tip of his tongue to gently tease the sensitive bud before him. He drew several patterns the boy historically liked, eliciting a slight quivering his wicked heart took pride in. After a few heartbeats of these tame ministrations, Luke let out a soft sigh. His hips canted against his mouth unconsciously, but he did not awaken. 

Unperturbed, Han changed his strategy. He moved lower, adding pressure against Luke’s opening. A small cry was spurred from the kid. At the silent behest, he delved his tongue into the cavern of his entrance. He thrust the muscle in and out, a promise of what was to come later. 

Luke’s fingers curled against the sheets. His slight movements became more pronounced. A sleepy mumble of Han’s name spilled sensually from his mouth. Without further pretense, the older man went back to focusing on the more sensitive parts of Luke’s anatomy. He was cautious not to overstimulate, but only just so, sucking and nibbling until he had his lover whimpering incoherently. 

“Oh,” Luke moaned. His fingers withdrew from the sheets only to tangle in Han’s chocolate waves. “Close.” 

Han groaned against Luke; he found a profound pleasure in Luke’s bliss. His hand palmed at the erection in his sleepwear in effort to relieve the building pressure. 

It wasn't long before Luke shouted out. His belly convulsed, muscles in his abdominals spasming. Han rode out the wave of Luke’s orgasm before his shoulders were pushed to halt his actions. He knew then that Luke’s nerves were far too fired up to continue without pain, at least for the time being. 

Han withdrew obediently. He rested his cheek against Luke’s shivering thigh. “Morning,” the man purred through lips still glistening with Luke’s erotic wetness. 

Luke smiled down at his lover. He had much in store for the man after such a marvelous stunt.


End file.
